lightbringerfandomcom-20200215-history
House White Oak
The White Oak family is the family that Karris was born into. Little is known of its ancestors, but Karris' father, Rissum, was known for his volcanic temper, although also known to be a coward, and her brothers all had vile reputations. Prism Dazen Guile (using the identity of Gavin,) described them as being vipers, and went on to state that "the best thing that Dazen ever did was kill them, and the best thing they ever did was die." Karris, although enraged by this, cannot honestly say that he is wrong. It is likely that her rage was due to Gavin's disrespect for the dead. Karris remembers her father dragging her from Big Jasper, where the White Oak mansion was located, and her brothers saying that they intended to "teach Dazen a lesson for trying to destroy their family." Karris, however, saw murder in their eyes. It is revealed that the White Oak brothers were responsible for inadvertently starting the War Of The Prisms by luring Dazen to the White Oak estate after learning that he had fallen in love with Karris, intending to kill him once he arrived. Dazen and Karris made plans to run away together, which her father and brothers somehow found out about. When Dazen got to the estate, the maid, Galaea, said Karris was inside. As soon as Dazen entered the house, he was attacked by all seven White Oak brothers. Dazen, splitting light for the first time in his life, fought back in self-defense and killed them all, or so he thought, setting fire to the estate in the process and triggering an explosion that destroyed the entire mansion and most of the estate. Because of this, most people believe that he burned down the estate in anger. Felia Guile reveals in a letter to Karris that, in preparation for ambushing Dazen, the White Oak brothers chained all of the estate doors shut, which meant that once the fires broke out, no one inside was able to escape (except Dazen, just barely.) Karris' grandmother was a Parian. Karris later discovers that the Colour Prince is in fact Koios White Oak, the only surviving brother, who was horrifically burned by the fire when a burn wall fell on top of him, but survived, and went into hiding until he started the insurrection against the Chromeria. Koios was Karris' favourite brother, and is stated by Gavin to be the only halfway-decent person among the brothers. Aside from Karris and Koios, the other known White Oak siblings are: * Rodin * Tavos - a terrible person, violent and unstable * Kolos, killed by Dazen with a fireball to the head * 3 other, currently unnamed, brothers As the illegitimate son of Karris and (the real) Gavin Guile, Zymun would also be considered part of the White Oak family. After the end of the War Of The Prisms, Karris discovered she was pregnant with Gavin's child, and being that he (really Dazen,) had broken off their engagement (by coincidence the same day,) the child would be born a bastard. When she told her father, he attempted to force her to terminate the pregnancy, but in the first act of rebellion in her life, Karris refused, holding her father at gunpoint and leaving. Two days later, Rissum White Oak, despondent over what he saw as the ruin of their house, committed suicide by shooting himself in the mouth.